


To this day and many more - Given Nation Secret Santa 2019

by Exemai



Category: Given (Anime)
Genre: After Party, Flashbacks, Found Family, Friends and Family - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Proposals, Slight childhood angst, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, i tried to keep it brief, its like... very minimal, wedding announcements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exemai/pseuds/Exemai
Summary: Ritsuka and Mafuyu get married
Relationships: Implied Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki, Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101
Collections: Given Nation Secret Santa 2019





	To this day and many more - Given Nation Secret Santa 2019

**Author's Note:**

  * For [British_Racing_Green](https://archiveofourown.org/users/British_Racing_Green/gifts).



To say Ritsuka was panicking was an understatement. It's his and Mafuyu's day, Akihiko was on his side and Haruki was with Mafuyu.

"Chill out, you're sweating in the suit." Akihiko reminded him that it was still a rental, sweat in it too much and he'll lose his deposit.

"Thanks for the reminder," Ritsuka glared at him.

On Mafuyu's side, he was strangely calm. 

"Mafuyu?" Haruki entered the room, "You good?"

The male nodded, "Yeah, though, you look more nervous than I do."

"C-Can you blame me?! I was shitting myself when i was hours before marrying Akihiko!" He went as red as his undershirt.

Mafuyu smiled and looked back in the mirror, sorting out his suit, he had a soft red suit with a soft blue undershirt. He had an artificial pastel yellow and orange flower pinned to his lapel. He knows that Ritsuka has an inverted colour palette for his suit with a matching flower.

Though how he's going to look in said suit is a different story. They're in their mid to late twenties now, they've been together since they were seventeen, their second year of high school.

Mafuyu was the one who technically proposed, they were at the bridge where he told Ritsuka he liked him romantically.

"Hey," Mafuyu trailed off, gaining Ritsuka's attention, "What if we got married?" 

Honestly, Mafuyu had said it in passing, a 'what if' scenario. So when Ritsuka said "Why not, let's do it," it shocked him.

Mainly because it was a smooth response, the Ritsuka Mafuyu knows would have spluttered and crashed at the mere thought of being legally bound to each other. 

They didn't tell people at first, it was just for them, a new level of close which many people they knew forgot existed with how physically close they are.

Akihiko is convinced that nothing is going to split them, Ritsuka had a built-in Mafuyu sensor since day one, when he brought the redhead to the practice room.

Haruki thought the same when they accidentally came across his cafe for a date. It was awkward the first few times for the barista but the couple recognised that they were making him uncomfortable so they only came in after school so they could all walk over to band practice together.

"Haruki, Akihiko," Ritsuka said in a serious tone, Mafuyu recognised that tone immediately, it was the ' _ i have something to tell you _ ' tone.

Mafuyu shot him a glance of  _ now? Here? Like this? _ But Ritsuka smiled in reassurance. "Is..?" Haruki started, sharing glances with Akihiko.

"Everything good?" The drummer finished. 

"More than," Mafuyu whispered, Ritsuka smiled as he told them the news, Haruki freaked in some sort of proud mother hen-esque style and Akihiko gave a fatherly pat on their backs in support.

They all went out for a meal and played Fuyu No Hanashi outside the building (they had all come from practice). They gained a crowd, fans mostly and people liking the music and people wondering what all the fuss was about.

People close to them said they had quite the following on twitter, and that Akihiko and Haruki's engagement announcement got such a reaction, that should do the same.

The moment they did, with a picture of them and a captioned message, and saying their twitter blew up would be an understatement. 

A whole barrage of responses from friends, family and fans came through seconds later, all of them celebratory comments.

"Ritsu," Yayoi's voice snapped him out of his memories, his sister had been so excited for this day, (she absolutely loved Mafuyu, thought his shy and quiet aura could bring out the best in her brothers awkward clumsy self) she practically ordered the two that she be a ring bearer or a flower girl.

Mafuyu honestly bounced at the enthusiasm, he liked Ritsuka's sister just as much as she liked him. He turned to his now-fiance and gave him puppy dog eyes, the kind he hadn't seen since highschool.

Ritsuka was always weak to Mafuyu, and caved in on nearly every occasion the puppy dog eyes were unleashed, he probably had to fix that….

But today was not that day and Ritsuka caved in once again, and let his sister be ring bearer.

"Ritsu, it's almost time, you need to get ready at the altar." She smiled. "Akihiko told me you were sweating,"

Ritsuka huffed, "fucking blabbermouth." Yayoi laughed, "don't tell him I said that, he'd murder me,"

"Ah," she smiled, "can't have you dying on your big day."

She looked him once over, "Ugh, your hair is a mess, it's all greasy, c'mere." She dragged him over by his lapel to his dressing table. 

She made him sit down, facing his mirror, and scooped some of the hair product on the table with her fingers and spread it between her fingertips.

After the product was on both hands she ran them through his hair, making it slicked back, making him look even more classy.

"There," she huffed, proud of her work. "Now you look like a man who's about to be married."

" _ What _ would i do without you?" Ritsuka sneered.

"Look like a mess for one."

"Oh? Have a list do you?" His sister gave a proud huff.

"You aren't ready for my  _ extensive _ list." She smiled, "Now go, you'll be late."

"Thank you, Yayoi."

"I better get an expensive thank you gift in the mail."

Ritsuka didn't say anything in response and laughed when he heard her yell at his lack of reply. 

He stood at the altar, he knew that Mafuyu wasn't going to leave him hanging but there was always that small feeling of anxiety in the back of his mind,  _ what if i'm not up to his standards? He told me once that I remind him of Yuki what if he's only with me because of that? _

No, Ritsuka reminds himself, Mafuyu has told him time and time again that yes, while he reminds the boy of his past, but that wasn't why Mafuyu was here, now.

"Sorry," Ritsuka once apologised, "I shouldn't be getting worked up over this,"

Mafuyu shook his head, "No," he said softly, "Its okay, I'm glad you told me… i don't blame you for feeling like that… but it's not true." 

Ritsuka looked into Mafuyu's eyes, "Trust me," and from then Ritsuka never doubted him since.

A couple minutes later, Akihiko stood next to him, as his best man. Some time after that, Mafuyu walked down, but he had a flower crown on his head, they never said anything about a flower crown.

Yayoi's idea for sure. He had a range of blues and reds in the accessory,  _ their _ colours. It suited him, Mafuyu was always more feminine than Ritsuka, not that it was a bad thing, mind you, it set off his eyes made them stand out.

Mafuyu was here and was smiling slightly as he walked down the path towards him. Mafuyu, surprisingly doesn’t smile as much as ritsuka promised him. Though Mafuyu knows Ritsuka means well, but sometimes he just didn’t have the energy to smile.

And on those days, Ritsuka told himself that he wouldn’t push him like he might have done back in highschool. It kind of reminds him when it was the anniversary of  _ his _ passing. 

Ritsuka found Mafuyu seemingly too tired for anything. It was a few years into the relationship, fairly early on. It was a weekend so neither of them had anything so Ritsuka spent most of that morning comforting his partner, it was then Mafuyu told Ritsuka the details of Yuki. 

Ritsuka didn’t know how to feel for the boy. He never went through something on the scale Mafuyu did. “There is also…” Ritsuka didn’t push him. “There’s a reason i’m so… quiet,”

Oh? Ritsuka always assumed Mafuyu’s quietness was just part of his personality, part of his calm aura. But if there was a reason, and by the sounds of it… a sad reason. “My dad, he… he wasn’t the kindest… he.. Hit me when i spoke…” Ritsuka didn’t know how to respond. Ritsuka just held the boy tighter.

“It was… it was Yuki who got him arrested…” Ritsuka let him get out whatever he needed to. He could give him all the comfort he needed once he’s gotten all his feelings out. It isn’t often that he does. 

In support of what Mafuyu told him all those months ago, only his mother sat on Mafuyu’s side of the aisle, plus his friends from childhood, those who joined with Mafuyu’s friendship group back when he was younger.

The same could be said for Ritsuka’s side of the aisle. His father and friends sit at the benches that are placed. Mafuyu makes it to his side, Akihiko and Haruki behind them with all their support. 

Mafuyu smiles the brightest Ritsuka has probably ever seen. They had gotten Take-chan to speak vows for them to repeat. “I, Ritsuka, vow to cherish and love you, Mafuyu, for as long as we both shall live.”

“I, Mafuyu, vow to cherish and love you, Ritsuka, for as long as we both shall live.” Mafuyu looked up slightly to meet Ritsuka’s eyes and smiled. It felt good to get those words out, to vocalise their feelings in the best way possible. They knew how each other felt through embraces and comforts. But putting their feelings into words.

It just solidifies everything, that  _ yes, this is real. _ This is happening. They are getting  _ married  _ they’re becoming husbands. That this time tomorrow, they’d have started a new chapter in their personal lives. Playing vocalist and guitarist of Given as husbands. Two sets of husbands. Akihiko and Haruki beginning their married journey a couple months prior. 

They had gone on double dates before, it usually if not always ended in Haruki feeling old, Akihiko laughing but trying his hardest to comfort him, and Ritsuka and Mafuyu being none the wiser. 

They had finally gone though all the traditions and vows, and now it was time to kiss the groom. It was very reminiscent of their first kiss; soft, and very spontaneous. The applause of the family that had joined filled the room. They parted and the four men walked out the venue with all the company they needed. 

Take-chan let them rent out the first building they ever played at, and they played songs till the day faded to night. Many argued that the grooms shouldn’t work at the reception but the two newlyweds would rather nothing else.

Everyone is still wearing their formal suits, while the boys on stage changed into suits that are still technically formal, but give more mobility for playing their instruments. Their colours still matched their suits from before, Ritsuka wearing blue and Mafuyu wore red. 

Haruki wore yellow and Akihiko wore orange, the same colours as the flowers on Mafuyu’s and Ritsuka’s lapel, In reverse, Haruki and Akihiko wore red and blue flowers on their lapels. It was a small detail, but it meant so much to the four men. That even after so long of meeting each other, that they still had this much of an impact on one another. 

It was still Mafuyu and Ritsuka’s day. The day led them on a long large emotional rollercoaster of a wedding. All the memories both Ritsuka and Mafuyu will have of this day, their days together in the past, and the days of their futures. It all excited Ritsuka, excites him to no end. 

Ritsuka’s life with Mafuyu is going to be a long one, no one in Given can see any of the married couples splitting since they all get along so well. 

Ritsuka cant see himself spending his life with anyone else, and he hopes Mafuyu feels the same, which, he wouldn’t be here, in a suit with him if he didn’t.

Mafuyu loved Ritsuka with his whole self. Mafuyu  has told Ritsuka many times that he had saved the redhead. Ritsuka didn’t want anything bad to happen to Given’s vocalist, and while he was here and married to him, Ritsuka would do anything so make sure his  _ husband _ is happy.


End file.
